Asian Haggis
by ChengWangofMacau
Summary: Macau x Scotland Mentions of Mpreg Maybe yaoi later
1. Chapter 1

Cheng always thought his days would be spent with sushi and the endless days under the sun, but never wrapped in the arms of a man of different nationalities and from a whole other world. A month ago he would sit by the koi pond, watching the fish as they swam around the clear pool, thinking of his future in China, not once seeing the rolling emerald fields of Scotland anywhere in that picture. His brother would tell him he was crazy for not wanting to leave the Asian country but then again, he was comfortable there, surrounded by glowing red lanterns and the smells of peppers and boiling dumbling and fried crab wontons. But Yao told him that bad luck runs in the Wang family and that arranged marriage was something that wasn't as bad as he thought.

Arthur Kirkland was a long time friend of Yao, Cheng had met him several times before, but all the stories he told of his other siblings made him happy to have Leon and he adopted older brother Antonio and younger Luciano. Despite their mixed family, they were happy and Cheng couldn't see an arranged marriage totally ruining it, but he still held his suspicions. Arthur said that Allistor was a fiery man who stood tall and never backed down from a fight. He was of Scottish nationality and was actually his brother by birth, but only half. Arthur said the man lived to get drunk, to go and get wasted and come home bloody, surely from some unfortunate soul he came across at the pub, but Arthur was one to get smashed as well and Cheng didn't hold his words to heart.

What Cheng never expected was to find a indeed tall man, standing tall above him by at least half an inch, mop of red hair wild but perfect at the same time, brilliant green eyes staring into his own gold pair. The man had porcelain, much lighter than his own sun kissed Asian skin, but it looked beautiful, it reminded Cheng of snow. His lips seemed to be turned down in a scowl, but he caught the slight upturned corner of his lips, forming an adorable shy smile

"I'm Allistor Kirkland, nice to meet you" the words cut through the air like a knife. His voice was gruff, deep but yet sounded so velvety smooth to the Asian. He could feel his cheeks flaring, burning a bright red they never had before. His eyes stared at the at the outstretched hand, raised up for him to take in greeting. His fingers were long, but by all means not slender and delicate. A small snicker from his brother broke him from his train of thought, pulling him from his thoughts and too Leon, who sat on the wooden steps smirking up at his flushed face. His head whipped back to Allistor when he heard a deep chuckle, his fiery eyebrows raised expectantly at him. Cheng's hand instantly grabbed for the others, hands melding together

"I'm Cheng Wang...Nice to meet you too" He wanted to curse at himself for stuttering and losing his words, but who could blame him? Allistor's smile grew ever the slightest, eyes twinkling as he looked down to his feet, green eyes disappearing from view. He tried to wrap his mind around the situation, about what happened and around Allistor as a whole. He indeed looked like he could win any fight you put him in, but he looked so graceful, he looked like he would handle his lover with delicate fingers.

"How about I make us tea, Aru? We can leave them alone for a bit " Cheng was pulled from his reverie by yet another one of his family members, but he couldn't tell if his stomach twist was from excitement or nervousness.

"Well that was awkward" he heard the man whisper, still looking down

"uuuhhh...yeah...sorry " he too whispered, looking down at chestnut floors. His mind raced, trying to find something he could ask the other, anything to start a conversation

"Want me to show you around the town?" green eyes lifted to his flush face, the others pale cheeks flaring with a soft pink

"Aye, I'd love that " the Scotsmans smile seemed to brighten even more, growing in size by the minute. Cheng raised his hand for the other to take, and when he did he almost squealed in excitement. With a soft tug he pulled the man out and into the glowing Chinese lights and the warm Asian air.

A soft chuckle broke him from his thoughts, pulling his attention up to the man above him, his large hand rubbing his stomach

"They will be here soon" the Scottish accent mumbled into his ear, a soft stream of hot air meeting his skin. His gold eyes stared down at the small baby bump, soon to be bigger, actually looking like twins were in there. Four years, four years of them being together had led to their soon to be kids running around their home. He smiled up at the red head, lips meeting for a small and light kiss before Cheng lent against the other, letting his mind drift to a land of sleep and dreams.


	2. Chapta deux

**I'm so sorry for the late update XD I've just been too busy to spend time writing unfortunately. This is based off of my rp account for Macau on instagram and my friends Scotland. I don't know how we came up with this but we did and now here is Scottish Haggis XD. And we have Thai x Wales, but that comes later. **

**Allistor- Scotland **

**Cheng- Macau**

**Dylan- Wales **

The cherry blossom petals fell like rain, hitting the couple who sat on the ground. A slender hand plucked the petal from the tray of sushi, tossing the pink softness away to the side. Gold eyes peeked up at the the other from over his silver frames. Fire red hair moved about as he placed plate after plated onto the quilt, seemingly to pull out a buffet. His mouth moved in a flurry, but the Chinese had long since stopped listening to him, preferring to stare at the other. His plump lips moved rapidly, spewing out words he didn't even now. He saw wontons and soup and haggis and other things get pulled from the small woven basket, vaguely wondering how he fitted all those plates into the small thing. A pale hand waved in front of his face, trying to pull him from his trance, but nothing could stop the Chinese from admiring the pure beauty of his lover.

"Laddie...you're scaring me" the words tumbled from those lips smoothly, his gruff accent velvety to his ears

"I am? How? I was just admiring a work of art" Cheng smiled victoriously as the Scots cheeks flamed in a brilliant pink.

"Just...eat the food" the others flustered expression was priceless, but the Chinese averted his eyes to the side, observing the messy sushi rolls and the much too fried crab wontons, but it was the thought that counted

"How did you find this place?" Cheng asked, looking over the surroundings. Green hills rolled and curved and sunk all around them, a long wooded swing softly swung back and forward in the soft breeze, knocking the pink petals that fell off and onto the ground

"uuuhhhh...I believe Dylan actually found it... he showed me and then I'm now showing you.. " sparkling green eyes observed the others face, much like the Chinese had done to him moments ago.

"It's beautiful" Cheng popped one of the makeshift sushi rolls into his mouth, savoring the good taste despite its looks. Wordlessly the man stood, walking his way over to the swing. Allistor watched he his green clothing blew in the wind, contrasting against the pink petals. Allistor admired the mans height, almost as tall as the Scot but just slightly shorter, short enough to have to look up and get onto his tip toes ever slightly to reach his lips. Cheng was facing the Scot, slender fingers wrapped around the rope. A gentle smile graced both of their lips, sending both of them into a pure silence bliss. Allistor wordlessly got up, making his way over to the Chinese

"you're gorgeous laddie" the words came easily, not even having to be thought before they came out. Cheng didn't even blush, controlling his emotions as he stood, reaching up to wrap his arms around the redheads neck

"why thank you, sir Allistor" lips met, feet were lifted from the ground and food was eaten.

**Sorry for the shortness, I finished this at school. I'll work on a story over the weekend. I hope you like it! If you have any specific requests just say! Although I'm a little hesitant to write a yaoi fic just yet. Review please!**


	3. not drunk nor sober

**Hetalia is not mine. I don't own any of these characters sadly. I wish I owned Macau**

The night had been a blur, mixed with drink after drink and hot bodies pressed together. The bright lights mixed together, making a bright euphoria around the pair. Cheng himself ad never been introduced to a crowd like this, and was frankly scared. The loud music and the flashing lights and all of the other people on the dance floor who didn't seem to care about modesty in the least. The Chinese had counted a total of seven couples make there way down a single dark hallway to the left, and thoroughly convinced that that was the hall of death, based on the sounds coming from that direction, he tried to sit as far away from that hallway as possible. His gold eyes scanned over the people, finding these Americans unusual and quit frankly, bizarre.

"Cheng...laddie...are you okay?" he heard the his loves voice coming from his right, the other gently taking Chengs hand into his own. The Chinese vaguely saw a man take another poor girl down the dark hallway, make that eight couples to become this clubs victims

"I'm fine...this is...just new" and honestly, it was introducing him to a whole new realm, because, quit frankly, he'd never seen anybody dance like that before. Allistor chuckled at the boys nervousness, but followed his gaze over to the dancing couples. The Scotsman had of course danced in that manner, and had been down the hallway of death, this wasn't new to him, but Cheng looked like he wanted to run away in fright.

"c'mon laddie, I'll teach you how to dance" Chengs eyes widened some more at those words. Dancing in such a manner was disrespectful, China would disown him if he ever saw him dance like that, but yet again Leon had done worse and Yao would disown him if he ever saw what he was wearing, plus Portugal would give him a high five, so why not? As Cheng stood he saw the ninth couple to make there way into the hallway. Allistor started the dance, slowly pressing himself against the other man, who stepped back from the touch

"That's not how you dance, Allistor!" a bright blush dusted his cheeks, his eyes piercing into the man best he could wearing these god awful contacts.

"It is here, now just let me do what I'm supposed to and just follow my lead" The smirk Allistor sent the man was enough to make Cheng just want to run home, but he didn't step away as the Scotsman moved close again, pressing his body flush against the others. Allistor began to rock and sway against the man, creating friction against their clothed bodies. Cheng remained tense, not allowing himself to move and inch as the man continued to move.

"You're supposed to move with me, Cheng" The Scotsmans voice pulled Cheng was his inward battle, of keeping his dignity or satisfying his boyfriend by moving. So he moved, ever slightly against the man. The motion quickly warmed him, as did the rising heat radiating from the other. Soon, Cheng was lost in the lights and the music and the motion of it all. He didn't remember making his way to the bar, but they were there, downing shots of whiskey and scotch, then the hallway. A lazy smile graced the Chinese mans features, thoroughly drunk from the constant alcohol intake, but he still had his wits about him enough to see that his love was pulling him to the hallway, the one he dreaded

"Allistor...no...no there" his words slurred together, but the Scotsman heard him loud and clear

"Why not laddie?" Allistor had managed to not get drunk, the alcohol not effecting him as much as his boyfriend, who was new to alcohol as well. A small tug of the hand and Cheng was free, taking steps back from the redhead who had a look of mixed shock, hurt, and utter confusion.

"They'll kill me...I'm too young to die! Well I'm not young...but I don't want to die just yet! I still need to open that Gotham casino!" at the end of the sentence, Allistor was chuckling softly, shaking his head at the mans rambles. Cheng looked totally mortified, eyes wide and body tense, ready to Chinese on anybody who was ready to take him down.

"Cheng...they're not gonna hurt you " the look on the mans face melted slowly to confusion, his body relaxing ever slightly.

"They're not gonna kill me?"

"No, Laddie, they're not gonna hurt you" Cheng then shrugged, offering his hand back to the Scotsman to lead the way. Allistor softly took his hand, giving him a warm smile before tugging him down the hallway. Most of the doors in the hall were closed, screams and cries coming from behind them. Chengs body stiffened, eyes widening as the sounds got louder the further down they went. Mainly feminine screams came from the doors, but some were low and deep. The room they turned into had a single queen bed, decorated in pink and black, the lights turned low and was eerily quiet. Cheng heard t a soft chuckle, knowing instantly that it was Allistor, but he couldn't locate that man. Someone from behind the Chinese bit his neck, their teeth sinking into the soft flesh easily, even drawing a little blood before they pulled away, soft lips kissing the wound before going back to biting the skin, softer this time . Cheng was frozen on the spot, completely unmoving and stiff. The lips continued to travel down his neck, making it to his collarbone before Cheng snapped out of his reverie, roughly twisting around and pushing the man away

"Cheng?" hurt was evident in the mans voice, but Cheng didn't care, he was in complete shock over what the other had done to him. His hand came up, covering the bright bruise on his neck.

"D-don't do that!"a soft sigh followed the words, the Scotsman standing now and leaning against the door

"get in the bed" Allistor ordered the other, who simply glared at him

"why-"

"Just get in it" Allistor ordered for a second time, of which the man obliged and slowly crawled into the bed. The Chinese looked so small underneath the two heavy blankets despite the mans height.

"now close your eyes" Cheng had no more fight in him, so he did as he was told. Within seconds the mans breathing slowed and he was pulled into a black void of sleep. Allistor sighed softly, shaking his head mutely

"He won't have sex drunk or sober, I blame China" and with that, he climbed in next to the Chinese man, spooning against him ever slightly, not wanting to wake the man, and promptly fell asleep

**And the next morning while Allistor was carrying the still asleep and awaiting a hangover Cheng, he spotted Hong carrying Emil out of the room next to theirs XD. Review please! I've been really busy and thankfully had some time in class to write this quickly, so I hope you enjoy this one! **


End file.
